This study involves kinetic investigations of transalkylations from S-adenosylmethionine (enzymic), or less complex sulfonium compounds (non-enzymic) to a variety of nucleophilic acceptors. These data are used to design inhibitors of several transalkylases involved in methyl transfer and polyamine biosynthesis. These new drugs are studied in several cell-free systems as well as in mammalian cell culture systems.